Middle School
by Guiding Gifts
Summary: This is sort of off track but i suck at summaries so you will just have to read it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 School 

"brriiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggg"

Sakura alarm clock was ringing right of the table!

As Sakura woke up she turned her head to face the window where the bright sun and dewy grass were shinning in her eyes."ugh first day of middle school!"

So sakura then quickly got dressed and brushed her teeth and hair,she then ran down stairs to grab a quick breakfast before setting off for her first day of middle school.Sakuras mom was shouting even though she was right in front of Sakura and shouted"Sakura!Your breakfast is ready!"

"Mom you dont need to shout your standing right in front of me!"Sakura shouted.

So Sakura ate her breakfast and quickly went to school.

As she was heading down the side walk her good friend ino caught up to her...ad well as hinata and tenten."Hey ino-pig"Sakura teased."Hey billboard brow whats up?"ino teased back."Oh nothing much just on my way to school"sakura replied.

Tenten then changed the subject to the exact thing Sakura actually DIDN'T want to talk about for some strange reason."So Sakura do you still like Sasuke?"tenten asked curiously."Well yes i still do but.."sakura paused."He is always really cold to me and i know hes always been like that but i wish that he could be even a slight nicer to me...even if we never get together i would appreciate if we could get to be better friends."sakura said softly.

Tenten the replied with very good advice"well maybe you just need to try to get to know him better,maybe get closer to him."

"Dont you think i've tried that?But he probably still thinks i'm just one of those annoying fangirls...and everytime i try to learn more he wont say anything."Sakura said sadly.

"Well maybe you just haven't been doing it right"ino said as a matter a facticly.

"How is there a right way to do it?"Sakura asked

"You'll find out soon but right now we better be heading into the school to pick up our schedules"

"Y-yes we s-should"hinata finally said

So they all headed into the school."No more than a mere second and naruto was there to greet Sakura."Hey Sakura-chan!" Sakura replied with hey polite "Hi Naruto"

Naruto then greeted Hinata "Hey hinata" Hinata responded and said"H-hey N-Naruto"Hinata then started blushing crimson red!_Naruto actually talked to me!!!_she thought.

"Hey hinata are you okay..i mean your face is all red!" this little comment made hinata faint."did i say something wrong?"naruto was completely clueless.

"We,ll take it from here"They said.

After hinata woke up they went to go get there schedules.Sakura said to the lady in the office"Hello i'm Sakura Haruno,and my friends Ino yamanaka,hinata hyuuga and tenten mitsuraki""Ok! Here are your schedules!" She handed them there schedules.

Sakuras schedule read

1st period-soc.st 2nd period-science 3rd period-choir 4th period-enrichment 5th period-lunch 6th period-english/spelling 7th-Math 8th period-reading 9th period-Base

So sakura was walking down the hall to her first period class...when she accidentaly ran ionto someone in the hall..and who was it?It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke himself."OMG i am so sorry i totally didnt mean to run into to!"sakura apoligized..all sasukes reply was "hn".Then all the sudden she remembered wat tenten had told her

Flash back  
Tenten the replied with very good advice"well maybe u just need to try to get to no him better,maybe get closer to him."

"Dont u think i've tried that?But he probably still thinks i'm just one of those annoying fangirls...and everytime i try to learn more he wont say anything."Sakura said sadly.

"Well maybe you just having been doing it right"ino said as a matter a facticly.

"How is there a right way to do it?"Sakura asked

"You'll find out soon but right now we better be heading into the school to pick up our schedules"

End of Flashback

she decided to sayi something to him "Soo what classes do u have"she asked. "Why dont you look yourself"

1st period-soc.st 2nd period-science 3rd period-choir 4th period-enrichment 5th period-lunch 6th period-english/spelling 7th-Math 8th period-reading 9th period-Base "OMG your schedule is the exact same as mine except it has your name on it!"

"Hn" Sasuke said,his face still emotionless but his mind still spinning,like it has been since he was 7yrs old.

Sakura didnt know about that yet..but little did she know she was about to find out.The rest of the day was just boring introductiona as to what they do in school and stuff.

DAY ENDED

Tomorrow they didnt have school because it was an ISE day and even no one could really have confrinces with the teacher because the first day of school was yesterday.They had to get everything ready for the classes to begin teaching.

Anyway back to the REAL storry here.

So everyday she would always go to sasukes house to drop off a basket of tomatoes becaquse she know it was his favorite vegetable.

Soo after Sakura was done there she was walking back to her house.When all the sudden Naruto popped up behind her and said "Hey Sakura-chan"Sakura didnt know that Naruto was behind her and thought he was a pervert and hit him right in the face then naruto went flying right into a tree."OMG Naruto i'm so sorry i thought you were a pervert so please dont sneak up on me like the"sakura quickly apoligized."Its okay sakura chan but anyway you know how you me and sasuke used to hangout alot?"he said. "yes" sakura replied. "Well i was thinking...ty dont we all go on a pic nic tomorrow?"naruto asked

"sure that would be great!But only if Sasuke-kun wants to go"she said

"Yah i asked him he said yes...well actually he just said 'hn' but that means 'sure' in his language!"

"ok!"sakura replied happilly.

So Naruto bid his farewell and ran off somewhere while sakura was just still walking back to her house.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day 

Sakura met Naruto and Sasuke by the bridge and was starting to discuss what they would do for the picnic.

Sakura said "Well we could get somethings at my house!" "Ok!" Naruto said happily.

"Then we could stop at my house to get supplies"Sasuke said finally. Sakura and Naruto were shocked i mean he usually only says 'hn' all the time and now when he finally starts talking he is inviting us to his house!.

So then they set off

1st stop just soo happened to be Sakuras house...Sakura opened the door and yelled "Mom i'm home!And i have my friend with me!"

So Sakuras mom stepped put of the hallway in which she was cleaning,and said "Hello you must be sakuras friends!Come and take a seat on the couch!."

Naruto said "you are a very nice lady" Sakuras mom said "How sweet! You must be Naruto!" 

"And you must be Sasuke!I mean Sakura is always talking bout you i mean every minute it is just the same thing...Sasuke this and Sasuke that..when will she stop?Who-" Sakuras mom was cut off by Sakura saying "Mom!!!!!!"

"Sorry sweety but i'm a mom i am supposed to be embarassing."she said

"Ok mom but we are gonna make a picnic so we need some food"she said

"O of course just go in the kitchen and help yourselves"She said generously

When the got in the kitchen Naruto said "Do you guys have any ramen because i like so many flavours..in fact i like all the flavors!!!!!Like Beef,Porf,Deer,Shrimp,horse...-" "HORSE" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison!They were both shocked at the thought of horse flavored ramen.Then Naruto said "Just kidding"

And Sasuke and Sakura were relieved for they had thought he was telling the truth.

Sakura quickly changed the subject to her mom "My mom is soo embarassing sometimes."

"Shes not as bad as you described,my mother used to be the same way..."he said

"Used to?" sakura replied

"Uhh it was...it was nothing"he quickly said

"ok"sakura said

Well after they were done making food at sakuras house..you can surely guess where the went next...Sasukes house...when they got there they quickly went in..what they saw was his house was very clean of course.But while Naruto and Sakura were exploring the house Sakura sort of picked up a family picture and asked "hey Sasuke are these your parents?"

"Yes but they arent around...right now..."

"O you mean?...they r...-" before Sakura could finish her sentence Sasuke said "There dead"

"O...look i'm really sorry about that it just i thought..." sakura paused.. 

"It's okay you didnt know...i mean you have such a great family and you are so lucky to have them"sasuke said

"Well if it makes you feel any better my dad is dead..."

"I dont need sympathy i'm ok really"sasuke said

"i can see through that blank expression you are not ok but you dont want to admit it."

"Not really...well...maybe...but ...i dont show emotion much because...well...just forget it."

"come on you can tell me..."sakura said softly

"well the reason is because...well the reason i dont show emotions to you or naruto or sensei is because i am afraid too...i mean everyone that i loved and showed emotion with..all got killed by my brother and i never want to see that happen again.Sasuke said clenching his fist..

"o i see well thats not going to happen"sakura replied

"You dont know that!"Sasuke said

"Yes i do and it wont "

"Then why dont you just tell me why it wont happen"sasuke said

"It wont because your brother wont know about me or naruto or kakashi-sensei,and even if he some how did find out i wont let it happen because i will not allow my self to get killed my some jerk!"sakura replied

"Your not strong enough to fight itachi i'm not yet and neither is naruto or kakashi."he said seriously

"Maybe soo but of course we are not strong enough by ourselves but if we fight together we can defeat and survive."

"But Sakura they killed the whole clan not just my family and they were all working togother and they still were defeated!!"sasuke exclaimed

"And i cant kill him he killed the whole clan and i loved him and looked up to him and wanted to be just like him but now he does this too me!All i could do was just stand there!and rewatch everything that happened with that mangekyou sharingan!"sasuke said

"You know its not your fault you were only seven and you couldnt do anything but watch!" sakura said "I guess but if i was stronger i could have saved them!"sasuke said now a bit angry at himself "Dont go blaming this all on yourself because its not your fault!"Sakura was now a bit angry now.Sasuke looked at her and saw anguished green eyes and thought (why does she care so much?)but he never did ask.

"But" sasuke started. "Do you understand that Sasuke-kun?" "yah" sasuke replied quietly. "Ok"sakura replied (a/n:so i bet your wondering where Naruto ran off to...well you'll find out later.)

"So..we better go get those supplies now"sakura said once again happy. "yah"sasuke replied. Soo they went off to get the supplies like a blanket,and a basket for the food.

"Hey where did Naruto go off to?sakura wondered. Sasuke then said "not sure...lets go find him." "Ok" sakura said happily

So they set off to go find him.Whenthey found him he was sitting be hind a tree eating beef flavored ramen. "Naruto!What are you doing behind the tree eating cold ramen!!!!!"Sakura exclaimed " Because Sasukes house is scary, it is all dark and everything!"Naruto said as politely as possible (even thought it wasnt polite). "Well ok but we got the the things for the picnic so lets head out!"Naruto said happily. So they started walking to where they were going to have a picnic at when all the sudden they ran into Hinata.

Sorry! cliffhanger lol 


	3. A shocker

So when they ran into Hinata she was blushing(again)! When all the sudden Naruto said "Hinata we're going to have a picnic,do you want to come?" "A p-picnic?S-sure i'll c-come"Hinata stuttered

So they continued walking torwards the picnic area when they finally got there they laid down the basket and put the basket on it,then they quickly sat down.

Naruto quickly took out a pack of instant ramen that he had prepared to take on the trip. "Naruto how do you expect to eat that ramen without a heater?"Sakura wanted to know. "Same way i did last time,i'll just eat it cold again"Naruto said happily. "Eww...thats gonna make you sick!"Sakura exclaimed.

"No it wont..i've done it tons of times before and i never got sick."naruto said

"Ok whatever!"sakura said not really caring

Sakura started picking up for some sandwiches for her and Hinata to eat.While Sasuke reached in and got some rice balls.

Well they were all eating peacefully when Naruto started asking a very interesting question.."Hey Sasuke have you ever liked a girl?"Naruto asked sceemingly.

Actually Sakura wanted to know to...so Sasuke answered and said "No" "Come on Sasuke you have to had liked someone!"Naruto said annoyingly."Even if I did I wouldnt tell you!"Sasuke said. "aw why?"naruto asked. "because its none of your business"sasuke said plainly

"Ok well i'm gonna go by the river to get a drink"naruto said.

So Naruto went over to get a drink by the river..."So Hinata..who do you like?"sasuke asked.

Sasuke was being very talkative today..he must be getting used to everyone finally.

"You g-guys w-will l-augh"Hinata said. "No we wont...and we promise not to tell"Sakura said suringly

Hinata trusted Sakura but she wasnt to sure about Sasuke.So sakura elbowed Sasuke and he said "yah i promise to"

"Yah N-naruto-kun I like yah"Hinata said nervously. "Really!Good for you Hinata..but i still think you should tell him."Sakura said

So Naruto came back from the river and Sakura whispered to Hinata "tell him" and so she tried,"N-naruto-kun?"she stuttered."What do ya need Hinata!!!?"Naruto asked. "I uhhh i ummm nevermind."she said. "Ok you can just tell me later"Naruto said happily.Hinata was relieved

Sakura quickly pulled Hinata into a quiet place and said "Why didnt you tell him?" "Iit's not as e-easy as you t-think" hinata said

Sakura didnt say anything so they decided to go back to the picnic area.By this time everyone was done eating and it was time to clean up and also it was late and they had to get home because they have school tomorrow(Wensday) because unlike this day tomorrow isnt and ISE day.

NEXT DAY

The next day at school was awkward for Sakura and Sasuke mainly but also for a few friends to.

So Sakura,Ino,Hinata,and TenTen were walking to school when Sakura asked "So who do u guys like" Ino said"I like Shikamaru" "But i thought u also liked Sasuke-kun"Sakura said "I did but then i figured he liked you so i went on to shikamaru"ino said calmly."Sasuke doesnt like me"Sakura said

"Yes he does its so obvious"ino said "I dont see it at all"sakura said

"Well Sakura i can tell"Ino said reasurringly. "Well Ok"sakura said. "So we all know who Hinata likes right"Ino asked.Everyone nodded."So Tenten who do u like?"Sakura asked."I like Neji" she said blushing."Ooooo well i was just wondering so now we know who everyone likes"Sakura said happily. "Yep!"Everyone said.

So they headed into the school building and on to the 1st period class when Ino thought of something.Inos thought:(Hmm sasuke sits in the first row and Sakura sits by him...maybe i will stand in front of his desk and trip sakura right intro sasuke...yah i'll do that!)

So Sasuke is usually the 1st one to class so there he was sitting at his desk.Ino had really ran into the class room just to be there before Sakura came in so her plan could work out.

So she went over by Sasukes desk while Sasuke didnt really notice until Sakura came over by his desk to sit at hers when all the sudden Ino trips her,and she goes right over Sasukes desk and falls and kisses him on the lips!

They both pulled away at the shock of it all. 


	4. Vacation

Yep..Sasuke and Sakura were in shock..they NEVER excpected that to happen(even though ino did).Sakura was now blushing like crazy (but soo was Sasuke).Ino was about to crack up.

"Ino why are you laughing"Sakura asked "You..you both are blushing!HAHAHAHA"ino started cracking up.By the time Ino was done laughing the bell rang..and it was time for the class to start.

There Soc.st teacher Kakashi Hatake was always late though soo it really didnt matter when the bell rang because you had the whole class period to talk then at the end he would come and be too late.So while he was being late..Ino was still giggling

"Shut Up!"Sasuke said to Ino.

"No I cant HA stop HA laughing Ha"ino laughed.

"I'm starting to miss the point of whats soo funny"Sakura said

Ino stopped laughing and said "Yah me to" "Then why were you laughing?"Sakura asked.

"I had the giggles"she said.They both sweatdropped

Sasuke kind of liked that kiss they shared..but he wouldnt admit that to himself...he also knew he liked Sakura,except no wayy he would admit that to himself either.

Sakura on the other had already admitted it to herself always.

Soo they talked half the period then kakashi actually arrived early(or atleast earlier)

"Students there a reason why i took myself away from the road of life today"Kakashi started "You wont be going to your homerooms today soo i will have to tell you.We are going on a field trip to the beach.Each of you will have to share a room.You have to shre a room with a boy.Dont freak when i tell you this but there is only one bed.I know none of you will do anything because you are only 12 soooo yah"Kakashi finished

"So what are our groups?"Sakura asked " Good question and heres the answer...Sasuke and Sakura will be room #1.Ino and Shikamaru in room #2.Naruto and Hinata in room #3.And Neji and Tenten in room #4.Now you best get ready and head out."Kakashi said

So they all headed out to the charter bus they needed to go on.Everyone had to sit by the person they were partners with so there was no confusion.  
Sakura had to sit by Sasuke on the bus and they really didnt talk much to eachother.Sasuke was always a quiet person and Sakura didnt know what they should talk about.

"You do know we have to share a room with eachother right...and a bed."Sasuke said

"Yah i know Sasuke-kun"Sakura said happily.

"And your perfectly fine with that?"Sasuke asked

"Yes...why?"Sakura asked

"I was just wondering"Sasuke said

"Dont worry I think the best part of the trip is spendin all this time with you anyway."Sakura said cheerfully

Sasuke didnt say anything.

They are heading down to california but they had to take a bus which woulod take them to the airport.

After they headed into the airport together they quickly got on the plane.

It would take them a day and ahalf toget there by plane.

Sakura and Sasuke were both really tired on the plane and decided to go to sleep.Sakuras head fell on Sasukes shoulder as she slept but Sasuke was asleep to so he really didnt notice it that much.

When they woke up it was time for the plane to land and they got off the plane and headed for there rooms.When they got in there room.There was only one bed.

Sakura thought it wou;d be cool to share a bed with Sasuke but of course she wasnt planing on anythong else to happen.And Sasuke just didnt seem to care much.

It was night time and everyone was tired and went to bed when they saw a flash of lightning and sounds of loud thunder.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed. "Sakura i'm right here!!!"Sasuke said.

"Sasuke i am afraid of thunder"Sakura said frightened

"Just hold on to me you;ll get through it"Sasuke said

"Ok"Sakura said 


End file.
